


[ART] The Plague of York

by coaster



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2016, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/pseuds/coaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is the art which accompanies the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186151">The Plague of York</a> written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman">onebilliondollarman</a>, both created for the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Reverse Big Bang.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Two hundred years ago, Captain Steve Rogers met little Antonio Stark before he was swept away and lost to the War. Now, two hundred years later and fresh from the ice, he works with Lord Tony Stark and the Ultimates to contain the rising feralism of monsters within the city of York. Lord Stark suspects a dark plot is afoot but he too is hiding something from Steve....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 200 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadeyeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/gifts).



> This is the art which accompanies the story [The Plague of York](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186151) written by [onebilliondollarman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman), both created for the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> I want to give massive thanks to [onebilliondollarman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman) for not only picking my art in the first place, but also for making this challenge such a fun experience and for giving me so much inspiration that I ended up drawing more than the one piece of art I'd initially submitted. Most of the art wouldn't have happened without him. You should go read the story if you haven't already. It's excellent and has all my favorite things!
> 
> I may have gone a little overboard with this entry. For my enthusiasm, I will use the excuse that this is my first time participating in this Reverse Big Bang. Thank you to the mods who made this possible!
> 
> Click on the art to see the full sized image. If you're on a device with a small screen, zooming should work.
> 
> Two tumblr posts for the art can be found [here (the main art, collated)](http://coasterarts.tumblr.com/post/145845484227/the-plague-of-york-my-sequential-art-for-the-2016/) and [here (the extra)](http://coasterarts.tumblr.com/post/145845623432/tony-and-steve-in-white-shirts-and-high-waisted/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hundred years ago, Steve met little Antonio Stark.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/ff7d4a950a6247d2d81a39cfc9510440/tumblr_o8neasneUq1vrufsyo4_1280.png)  
---  
[ ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/8b9decc656c9301c75cb6fe75d2b6867/tumblr_o8neasneUq1vrufsyo5_r1_1280.png)  
[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/b848b97b9662750d018e2bbcbe24e165/tumblr_o8neasneUq1vrufsyo1_1280.png)


	2. Now, 200 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Steven Rogers meets Lord Stark in the present day. The House of Stark seems to attract trouble....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final image can be considered a spoiler for the main story, [The Plague of York](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186151). It is incidentally also the completed version of the art I initially submitted to the challenge.

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/33d73e78a7740728f8fcce84c4cb60ef/tumblr_o8neasneUq1vrufsyo2_1280.png)  
---  
[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/28f033dc685e3773391cdccb68302753/tumblr_o8neasneUq1vrufsyo3_1280.png)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story is continued in [The Plague of York](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186151) by [onebilliondollarman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman). It is a wonderful story and you really should read it if you haven't done so already!
> 
> I wanted to draw more of little Gregory but alas, I couldn't.
> 
> Steve's blue Captain's uniform from 200 years ago was inspired by the uniform of 18th century French and English foot soldiers and Ultimate Steve Rogers' classic Captain America uniform. The soldiers of that time would also probably be wearing wigs but Steve didn't really care for it. He didn't really care for a tricorne hat either. The Earl, Antonio, and Gregory's clothing were based on the French men's fashion of the same time. My art couldn't hope to capture the elaborate embroidery used at the time.
> 
> The main setting of the story takes place in an alternate universe of the late 19th century. This means that two hundred years ago from then, the exchange taking place with little Tony should be in the 17th century which had completely a different fashion in the real world. Let us pretend that the fashion of the 18th century started in the 17th century in this alternate universe! 
> 
> All the clothing in this chapter with adult Tony was inspired by 19th century French and English men's formal wear. Short hair was the norm for men at the time and while Steve had his hair cut, Tony does what he wants and maintained a small ponytail. Steve's new uniform is made by Tony and inspired by the uniform of 19th century French soldiers with Captain America's standard motifs.


	3. Additional Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough drawings of Tony and Steve in their natural environment.

[ ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/a6c4c64dfb088b1122ca09a87daacedf/tumblr_o8nelu26Od1vrufsyo2_1280.png) |  [ ](https://65.media.tumblr.com/e05d9d8c9f141c5f86a819ba720ab29c/tumblr_o8nelu26Od1vrufsyo1_1280.png)  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [onebilliondollarman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman) decided it was a good idea to send me a picture of this [white laborer's shirt with puffy sleeves](https://www.gentlemansemporium.com/store/media/002075/002075_01.jpg). All credit for these two pieces go to him!
> 
> These are rough snapshots of scenes that do appear in the accompanying story, [The Plague of York](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186151) by [onebilliondollarman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onebilliondollarman).


End file.
